Under the Weather
by lyokofreak11
Summary: Ok Yumi is sick and the gang has to go a week without her. Full summary inside.
1. The FluDay 1

_**Hello everyone. How have you guys been? Well here's my next story. This story is basically about Yumi gets sick and the gang has to go a week without seeing her. This story is basically full of flashbacks but I can assure you that some of them are funny and some Romantic. YaY. Well I hope you like it. See you at the end.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ulrich was sitting in class trying to pay attention to the teacher but his attention was clearly on something else. Yumi wasn't in class, it wasn't like her to be late. She either shows up early of not at all. Ulrich was concered. What if she got hurt on the way to school? What if she's sick? The thought of Yumi not being there made Ulrich feel numb.

Mrs. Hetz: Ulrich, you've clearly thrown you attention somewhere else so would you mind answering the question on the board?

Ulrich looked at the board and saw that is was a chain looking thing so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

Ulrich: Uhhh Chocolate Syrup.

The intire class busted out laughing.

Mrs. Hertz: Yes Ulrich, the top of the food chain for the meat eaters is Chocolate Syrup. Now will you please pay attention?

Ulrich sank into his chair, he still wasn't paying much attention to the teacher. Finally the bell rang and everybody went to lunch. Ulrich grabbed his cell phone and began dialing Yumi's number.

_**AT YUMI'S HOUSE**_

Yumi woke up from her dreamless sleep by the ringing of her phone. She got out of bed and answered it.

Yumi: _(Weakly)_ Hello.

Ulrich: Yumi, it's me Ulrich. Are you okay? You don't sound too good.

Yumi: Oh Ulrich, I don't feel too good. The docters said I have the flu. So it's going to be a week before I can go back to school.

Ulrich: What!? A week? Are you sure you heard him right?

Yumi: Well, unless he said "A meak" I heard him right.

Ulrich: I can't go to school without you for a week.

Yumi: Well you have to because I'm really sick Ulrich. I can barely walk.

Ulrich: Ok fine, but if you're sick for more than a week, I swear I'm coming to your house and dragging you to school myself.

Yumi: _(Laughs) _Ok Ulrich well I have to go. See you in a week.

_**BACK AT SCHOOL**_

Odd: Well how is she?

Ulrich: She has the flu. She's going to have to stay at home for a week.

Odd: What?!? I week without Yumi? Who's going to throw paper airplanes at my head? Who's going to throw spit wads at the teacher and blame it on me? Who's going to give me 3 hours of detention everyday for something I didn't even do? Who's going to-

Ulrich but his hand over Odd's mouth.

Ulrich: OK Odd, we get it. Besides I do all that stuff to you.

Odd: Oh yeah. Who's going to laugh at me while you do all that stuff?

Aelita: It's just for a week how bad could it be? I mean before she moved to America you guys lived without her. It's practically the same only I'm here.

Odd: True, but Ulrich was always grumpy before Yumi came now he's...wait never mind.

Ulrich: I am not grumpy.

Jeremie: You to tend to get overly angry oner little things.

Ulrich: NO I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Odd: Point proven.

Ulrich: I am not grumpy. I'm just stressed right now. Have you not noticed my girlfriend IS NOT AT THIS SCHOOL AND I WILL NOT SEE HER FOR A WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Odd: OK fine, you're not grumpy.

Ulrich: Thank you.

While Ulrich had his back turned Odd lipped the word grumpy to Aelita and Jeremie. They both giggled but stopped when Ulrich looked at them.

Ulrich: What's so funny.

Aelita & Jeremie: I forgot.

Ulrich: Sure.

The bell rang and it was time for everyone to get back to class. Odd was finally able to sit next to Ulrich since Yumi wasn't here.

Odd: Don't worry I'll make it feel like Yumi never left.

Ulrich: Odd, if you kiss me so help me I will kill you.

Odd: Ew gross I wasn't going to kiss you.

Ulrich: Ok good.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**WLL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE. COMING FROM ALABAMA MY GRAMMER AINT THE BEST SO I TRY TO USE PROPER GRAMMER DURING MY STORY BUT I STILL THINK YOU CAN TELL AN ALABAMA PERSON WROTE IT. SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE GRAMMER. STILL R&R.**_


	2. Sugar RushDay 2

_**HELLO!!!!!! SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN AT MY DAD'S HOUSE AND IS INTERNET SUCKS SO I WASN'T ABLE TO UBDATE. BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I'VE HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO THINK ABOUT IT. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita were sitting in the lunch room during breakfast. Odd was on his usual 4th helping.

Ulrich: You know Odd, one day you're going to over due it.

Odd: Oh Ulrich quite worrying I'll be fine.

Aelita: He's right you know, it's bad for your health to eat as much as you do.

Odd: Aelita, I've been eating like this ever since I was born. I havn't died yet.

Ulrich was trying to come up with a smart remark but the bell rang and it was too late.

Jeremie: Well time to go to Mrs. Hertz class.

Ulrich: Oh Yippie.

Odd reached out his hand to Ulrich.

Ulrich: What are you doing?

Odd: I told you I would make it seem like Yumi never left, so hold my hand.

Ulrich: Odd!

Odd: I'm not joking, I'm being a good friend. Hold my hand.

Ulrich: Odd, you're starting to scare me...Don't come any come any closer...ODD STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ulrich ran off towards the school building and didn't look back.

Aelita: Wow I can't believe it

Odd: Ok you know the deal, I won the bet so give me 10 dollars each.

Jeremie: I didn't know Ulrich could run that fast.

Jeremie and Aelita both handed Odd 10 dollars then walked off to class.

The bell rang and every body went outside for a little break. Ulrich was standing underneath a big oak tree.

Odd: Hey Ulrich!

Ulrich: Odd if you touch I will kill you.

Odd: Don't worry. I was just joking before.

Ulrich: Oh well don't do it again.

Aelita: It was actually mine and Jeremie's idea.

Ulrich opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang.

Ulrich: Hello

Yumi: Hey!! Just seeing how everything's going.

Ulrich: Let's just say things are going a little weird. So how are you feeling? You still sound terrible.

Yumi: I still feel terrible. My parents are afraid to come around me now.

Ulrich: Yeah I know how you feel.

Yumi: Well I have to go, the Doctor says I need to get plenty of rest.

Ulrich: Ok, I'll talk to you later. I love you.

Yumi: I love you too (Hangs up)

Odd: Oh Ulrich I love you.

Jeremie: I love you too, Yumi.

Odd: I just want to stay up all night and make googly eyes at each other.

Jeremie: Me too.

Ulrich: Oh my God you peopel are going to make me go crazy.

Odd: Hey, speaking of going crazy. Do you remember that time when Yumi had her first sugar rush.

Jeremie: Oh I remember that, it was so hilarious.

Aelita: I don't remember.

Ulrich: You weren't materialized yet.

Odd: But you are one lucky girl because I remember it like it was the back of my hand.

FLASHBACK

Odd: whoah Yumi, you just drank 15 cans of Dr. Pepper. You beat my record by 5.

Yumi was sitting on Ulrich bed shaking and blinking alot.

Yumi: It was s-s-s-so eas-s-s-sy. I feel as-s-s-s-some.

Ulrich: You're going to have a good time sleeping tonight.

Yumi: I don't need s-s-s-s-s-sleep. I need to run.

Ulrich: Ok I'll take her outside to run for a while to see if she's calm down.

Yumi: I need to run. I need to run fas-s-s-s-st. S-s-s-s-s-so fas-s-s-s-st nobody can catch me. Run, Run, Run, Run.

Ulrich: Ok, come on let's go.

Ulrich and Yumi walked outside even thought it was midnight.

Ulrich: Ok go run.

As soon as Ulrich said "run", Yumi took off.

Yumi: This-s-s-s-s is-s-s-s-s-s s-s-s-s-s-s-so fun. Hey, whatever you name was-s-s-s-s-s, I bet if I jump off that big building I'll survive.

Yumi was poiting at the big part of the school building.

Ulrich: No Yumi, that's a bad idea.

Yumi: Who's-s-s-s-s-s-s-s Yumi? Hey, do you have Dr. Pepper.

Ulrich: No, I think it's time we went back inside before Jim catches us.

Yumi: Oh Jim, you mean the big fat guy who always-s-s-s-s-s-s-s walks-s-s-s-s-s around with the tight clothes-s-s-s-s-s-s on?

Right as Yumi said "big fat guy" Ulrich saw Jim standing right behind her.

Ulrich: Uh-Oh

Yumi: What's "Uh-Oh" is it a rock band or is it German for "big fat guy who always walkes around in tights" or is it the name of your cat.

Jim: It means you two better get to you rooms before the big fat guy tells the principle.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Aelita: Oh I just wish I was there to see that.

Aelita wiped a tear from her eye.

Ulrich: That is the only time I ever slapped Yumi.

Aelita: Does Jim still remember that?

Ulrich: No, he thought it was just a weird dream.

(RING)

Odd: Well looks like it's time to go back to class.

Everyone walked to class

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**WOW YOU GUYS ACTUALLY MADE IT TOO THE END YAY. WELL I LIKED IT I HOPE YOU DID. :) WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. PRESS THE "GO" BUTTON.**_

_**-LYOKOFREAK11**_


	3. Memory LossDay 3

_**HELLO!!!!!!!!! WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY I DON'T OVERDUE IT LIKE I DID THE SUGAR RUSH IN THE LAST CHAPTER. THAT'S JUST HOW I ACT WITH A SUGAR RUSH :) WELL THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ulrich: _(Singing) _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone thinking of you till it hurts. I know you hurt too but what else can we do? Tormented and Torn apart. I wish I could carry your smile in my heart for times when my life seems so low. It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring. When today doesn't really know, Doesn't really know. I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you.

Odd: Jeremie?

Jeremie: What Odd?

Odd: Please kill him.

Jeremie: I wish I could, Odd. More than you know.

Ulrich continues with the song.

Aelita: You guys he's really upset about Yumi. Can't you guys just be a little nicer.

Jeremie & Odd: NO!!!!

All of the sudden Jim walked through the door.

Jim: Is there a dying cat in here.

Ulrich: Hey, I don't sing that bad.

Jim: Oh you were singing? Sorry about that.

Jim left the room.

Aelita: Do you think we should call Yumi? I mean it's Saturday, we don't have anything else to do.

Ulrich: Ok.

Ulrich dialed Yumi's number and put his phone on speakerphone.

Yumi: Hello?

Everyone: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yumi: Hey, what's going on?

Odd: Ulrich's making-out with Sissy. You have to get here hurry!!

Ulrich kicked Odd.

Yumi: What? I'm going to kill him.

Odd: I was kidding.

Yumi: Now I'm going to kill _you._

Jeremie: You really need to get better soom, I don't know how much longer we can take Ulrich's singing.

Yumi: How do you know me coming back will stop Ulrich from singing?

Odd: Let's just say it will and leave it at that.

Yumi: Ok _(laughs) _something tells me I don't want to know.

Aelita: So Yumi, have you had anymore sugar rushes lately?

Yumi: Which jerk told you that?

Aelita: They all did.

Yumi: Well then I will kill all of them once I get better. I have to go now, I have a doctors appointment.

Ulrich: Ok Yumi, I'll see you in uhhhh. Jeremie?

Jeremie: 4 days.

Ulrich: Yeah 4 days.

Odd: (_Immitating Ulich) _I love you Yumi.

Ulrich: Shut Up! I love you Yumi.

Yumi: (_Laughs)_ I love you too. You too Odd. (_Hangs up)_

Odd: You hear that? She loves me.

Ulrich: Shut up.

Jeremie: Well now what are we going to do the rest of the day?

Odd: We can tell another story about Yumi.

Aelita: Ok.

Odd: Do you guys remember the time she got hit in the head real hard and got temporary short term memory loss (_I don't know if it's possible to get temporary short term memory loss but it's my story deal with it)_

Jeremie: I do

Ulrich: I do

Aelita: I don't

Ulrich: You still weren't materialized.

Aelita: Dang!

Ulrich: Can I tell the story this time?

Odd: Sure.

Ulrich: Ok, this is how it went.

----------------------

FLASHBACK

--------------------

Ulrich: Yumi, are you Ok? You got hit pretty hard.

Yumi: Yeah I'm fine, what happened?

Ulrich: Mr. Big-Shot over here hit you in the head pretty hard.

Odd: I didn't mean to.

Yumi: What were we talking about?

Ulrich: You got hit in the head.

Yumi: -gasp- By who?

Ulrich: That guy over there.

Ulrich pointed to Odd.

Yumi: You jerk! Why did you do that? It really hurt, I think.

Odd: It was an accident.

Yumi: What was an accident?

Odd: Me hitting you.

Yumi: You hit me?!?

Odd: Ok this is weird.

Ulrich: We need to get her to the infirmary.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie walked Yumi to the infirmary.

Dorathy (_I think that was her name. Wasn't it?):_ Well it looks like she has Short-Term memory Loss.

Odd: You mean very short-term.

Ulrich: Will she be OK?

Dorathy: Yeah She'll be fine.

Yumi: Hey, how did I get here? Did I break my leg or something?

Dorathy: It might take a while, though.

Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the infirmary. Ulrich was going to walk Yumi home because he was afraid she would get lost.

Ulrich: Hey Yumi, can I tell you something?

Yumi: Yeah sure, Ulrich.

Ulrich: I love you.

Yumi: Really? I love you too.

Ulrich: So do you want do go out sometime?

Yumi: What were we talking about?

Ulrich: I don't remember.

Yumi: How can you not remember? We were just talking about it. Well I have to go. See you.

Yumi walked off but walked back after a few seconds.

Yumi: Do you remember where I was going.

Ulrich: Yeah let's go.

Ulrich led Yumi back to her house and explained the situation to her parents. Then Yumi's dad drove Ulrich back to the school.

-------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS

-------------------------------

Aelita: Ulrich, how come you did tell Yumi again?

Odd: Maybe because she wouldn't remember.

Ulrich: Actually, I was just trying to see how she felt. Now that I knew. I asked her out the day she got better.

Aelita: Awwwww. That was sweet.

Ulrich: I know.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-SNIFF- THAT WAS SO -SNIFF- SWEET LOL WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED SEE. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP TOMORROW.**_

_**-LYOKOFREAK11**_


	4. First Break UpDay 4

_**WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. :) I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM WRITING SO LATE. LOL I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO MENTION ANOTHER REASON FOR THE BAD SPELLING IS I AM FROM GERMANY AND LIKE MOST GERMAN'S ENGLISH WASN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE. SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING. BUT ANYWAYS ICH HOFFE, DAS SIE ES MOGEN (I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT) :)**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ulrich: (_Singing) _Wanna Play, come on set the game on. Can't resist the beat is getting too strong. Wanna Play too two shots so let's go. I'm waiting, still waiting.

Odd: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, someone please shoot me.

Jeremie: Only if you will shoot me first.

Jim walked in Ulrich's room again.

Jim: Are you sure there's not a dying cat in here?

Ulrich: Shut up.

Jim: (_laughs) _sorry see you later.

Ulrich: I can sing good. I'm awsome at singing.

Odd: Yeah you should go on _American Idol_ (_I know, I know. "Kadic Academy is in France" I'm sorry but in my next story they will be in France)_

Jeremie: (_Using A British Accent)_ Please don't because you are totoally pathetic.

Everyone laughs, even Ulrich.

Ulrich: Maybe I should take singing lessons.

Aelita: No Ulrich your singing is aws-(_burst out laughing_) Oh I couldn't say that with a straight face.

Ulrich: I'd like to see you do any better.

Ulrich's phone rang. And he answered it.

Ulrich: Hello.

Yumi: Hey Ulrich. Do you think it would be OK if I don't come back in a week?

Ulrich: Why are you asking me that?

Yumi: Because the Doctor has changed it to two weeks.

Ulrich: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Yumi: Ow, eardrums.

Ulrich: Sorry but two weeks is too much. There is no way you are leaving me here with these people.

Odd: Whoa Whoa Whoa. Sitting right here.

Yumi: I'm sorry, Ulrich. I just don't see this getting better anytime soon.

Ulrich: But it's not fair. It's been four days since I saw your face. I can't go a full two weeks without you, I need y-

Yumi: (_angrily) _Well it's not all about you Ulrich. Sometimes you just need to think about other people than yourself.

Ulrich: Yumi, I didn't mean it like that.

Yumi: Just save it Ulrich, I have to go. I'll see you later. (_Hangs up)_

Odd: Whoa, that did not sound good.

Jeremie: I remember Ulrich and Yumi's first fight as a couple.

Aelita: Oh I think I actually remember this one.

Ulrich: You mean the one about the cookie?

Jeremie: Yeah.

Ulrich: That one was stupid skip to the second fight OK.

Odd: Wait I don't remember the first one. What happened.

Ulrich: Ok Yumi was saying that this cookie was chocolate chip and I said it was raisin. Then we just started yelling at each other. She started yelling at me in Japanese and I started yelling at her in German just to make the fight more fun.

Odd: Oh what did she said in Japanese?

Ulrich: Baka mi dai (_You Idiot_), but I'm not really sure what that means and she won't tell me.

Odd: What did you say in German?

Ulrich: Sie dumm meckert. (_You stupid b)_

Odd: What's that mean?

Ulrich: I'd rather not talk about it.

Jeremie: Ok Jim, I think that means it was something we shouldn't be saying.

Aelita: I want to hear about the second fight.

Jeremie: Ok I'll tell it this time.

------------------------

FLASHBACK

------------------------

-------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS

-------------------------------

Jeremie: Ok Odd you tell it because I can't remember it.

Odd: Ok.

---------------------

FLASHBACK

---------------------

Ulrich: Where is Yumi?

Odd: I don't know. What am I her keeper.

Aelita: Yay I'm in this flashback

Odd: Aelita, say your line.

Aelita: Oh yeah, There she is over there.

Ulrich: Why is she talking to Steven?

Odd: Oh God here we go.

Yumi walked over to the rest of the gang.

Yumi: Hello, how are you guys doing today?

Aelita: I have a feeling it's about to get hot.

Ulrich: Who was that?

Yumi: It was Steven.

Ulrich: I know who it was.

Yumi: Then why did you ask who it was?

Ulrich: Don't get smart with me.

Yumi: Ok I'm going to go home now.

Ulrich: What were you two talking about?

Yumi: Stuff.

Ulrich: Oh yeah "stuff" I'm real sure. more like you two were flirting.

Yumi: Oh don't start this, please. I'm not in the mood.

Ulrich: Ok fine go home. We'll finish this tomorrow.

Yumi: No we'll drop it now.

Ulrich: You just want to drop it so you can go flirt with him some more.

Yumi: Ok that's it.

Yumi attacks Ulrich and starts slapping him then Ulrich slings her down.

Ulrich: You better be glad you're a girl or I would have hit you so hard.

Yumi: I don't ever want to talk to you again, Ulrich Stern.

Ulrich: Same here, Yumi Ishiyama.

Yumi walked off and so did Ulrich.

Odd: 3, 2, 1

Yumi: Oh Ulrich I'm sorry.

Yumi ran over to Ulrich and jumped on him, this time to make out.

Ulrich: Me too.

Ulrich and Yumi continued making out.

Odd: Ugh

Aelita: Awww how sweet.

Jeremie: Whoa I didn't know a persons body could bend that way.

Odd: Ok I got to go puke.

Jeremie: Me too.

Aelita: Isn't love beautiful.

--------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS

--------------------------------

Jeremie: Aelita, you must have a strong stomach.

Ulrich: We didn't do anything that discusting.

Odd: Yes you did, I was scared for life. Except for the fact I got to see Yumi without a shirt. That was awsome.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**OK HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I AM GOING TO BED. GOOD NIGHT. OH I ALMOST FORGOT R&R**_


	5. Bad NewsDay 5

_**AH! HELLO AGAIN. HOW HAS EVERYONE BEEN. WELL HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY IF I SOUND SO GLOOMY. I'M A LITTLE UNDER THE WEATHER MYSELF. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yumi: Moshi-Moshi, you've reached Yumi, leave a message and I will try to call you back. Bye. (Beep) 

Ulrich: Hey Yumi, it's me Ulrich. I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry about what I said yesterday. I just miss you so much, I want to see you again. Well school just ended so call me anytime today, okay. I love you. (_Hangs up_)

Aelita: Ok, Dorothy said to keep this ice pack on it everyday until it heals.

Odd: Ow, jeez Ulrich why did you have to give me a black eye?

Ulrich: You need to learn not to say perverted thing about _my _girlfriend.

Odd: God Ulrich, you're such a jerk. Sometimes I wander why I hang out with you.

Jeremie: Sometimes I wander why all of us hang out with you.

Ulrich: If you don't like the way I act then get the hell out of my room.

Jeremie: First of all this is my room.

Aelita: And second of all you don't have to be such a grouch everyday of your life.

Ulrich: I'm sorry.

Aelita: You're lucky we told Jim that Odd ran into a poll.

Ulrich: Look I'm just a little upset at the moment. What if Yumi breaks up with me?

Odd: You two will just get back together in three seconds

Ulrich just stared out the window. He was wandering what Yumi was doing at this very moment.

-----------------------------

AT THE HOSPITAL

-----------------------------

Mrs. Ishiyama: Well how is our daughter?

Doctor: I'm afraid she is worst than we thought.

Mr. Ishiyama: What's that suppose to mean?

Doctor: She may not have much longer.

Mr. Ishiyama: Longer for what?

The doctor just looked down at his notebook quietly.

Mrs. Ishiyama: You means she's going to...

Tears started falling from Mrs. Ishiyama's eyes.

Doctor: It's not for sure yet. She still has a good chance of living, but it's slim.

Mr. Ishiyama wrapped his wife in a hug and cried with her.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Maybe we should tell Yumi's friends tomorrow, and give them a chance to come see her.

Mr. Ishiyama: What if it's too late tomorrow.

Mrs. Ishiyama: It has to be tomorrow visiting hours are over now.

Mr. Ishiyama: You're right. Let's go home, honey.

Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama walked out of the hospital an to their car.

------------------------------

BACK AT SCHOOL

------------------------------

Aelita: Do you guys remember when Yumi and Ulrich first kissed?

Jeremie & Odd: Yeah.

Ulrich smiled and nodded.

Aelita: It was so romantic.

------------------------

FLASHBACK

-----------------------

Yumi: Hey Ulrich.

Ulrich: Hey Yumi, I've been looking for you.

Yumi: Really? I've been looking for you too.

Ulrich: Cool, you go first.

Yumi: No you go first.

Ulrich: Ladies First.

Aelita: SOMEBODY JUST GO ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ulrich: Ok fine, I'll go. I wanted to tell you that I uh- You are so-

Yumi: I'm so what?

Ulrich: How can I say this? Ok -Ulrich Kisses Yumi-

Aelita, Odd & Jeremie: Whoo!!! Way to go dude!!! You're the man!!!

Ulrich quit kissing Yumi and turned to the rest of the group.

Odd: Ok, Ok. We're going.

Odd drug Aelita and Jeremie off.

Yumi: I love you too.

Yumi and Ulrich started kissing again.

Ulrich: HEY WHO STOLE MY SODA!!!!!!

Aelita: Shut up I'm telling a story here. -coughs- no where was I? Oh yeah.

Yumi and Ulrich kissed passionately for a while, until Jim came and broke the- (RING RING)

-------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS

-------------------------------

Aelita: If one more thing interupts me, I'm going to scream.

Ulrich answered his cell phone.

Ulrich: Hello...Hey Mrs. Ishiyama...What'd you say about Yumi?...WHAT!?!?!

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**OH THE SUSPENCE LOL. WELL TUNE IN MAYBE I CAN UPDATE LATER TODAY BUT IF I CAN'T SORRY:) WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.**_

_**-LYOKOFREAK11 (ALANNA)**_


	6. Sock RacingDay 6

_**HELLO!!!!!!!! WELL ONCE AGAIN I'M HERE TO ANNOY YOU WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

_**P.S. **__**KiwiR0x**_, CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE A STORY IN STORY FOMAT LIKE YOU SAID. I MIGHT BE ABLE TO USE IT IN MY NEXT STORY. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd: Ulrich! Slow down, can you atleast tell us what's going on?

Ulrich: Just keep up with me, ok.

Aelita: I don't think that's possible. -gasps for air-

Ulrich and the rest of the group finally made it to the hospital.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Oh hello Ulrich, we weren't expecting you guys to come this early in the morning.

Odd: Can you please tell us what's going on? We just ran 10 miles without stopping for a break. This better be worth it.

Ulrich: Where's her room?

Mrs. Ishiyama pointed to Yumi's room and Ulrich walked in it. He saw Yumi laying on a bed. She was alseep, she looked like an angel to him.

Yumi: (_Waking up)_ Ulrich?

Ulrich: Yumi, it's me.

Yumi: I'm glad you're here. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for overreacting. I'm glad that you care about me.

Ulrich: Yumi, I love you more than anything in the world. Please don't leave me here by myself.

Yumi: I'm not going anywhere, I promise.

Ulrich kissed Yumi on the hand then walked out of the room and let Odd go in next.

Odd: Hello, I came to grace you with my presents. So you want a little kiss before I let Jeremie in here.

Ulrich: I heard that.

Odd smiled at Yumi and she laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everybody was finished seeing Yumi, the doctors decided to let Yumi get some rest. Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama took the gang back to the school.

Ulrich: Wow it's getting late.

Odd: I know and we havn't even had a flashback yet. Man Lyokofreak11 is really getting slow.

Ulrich: Maybe she's just having writer's block.

Odd: Probably, well anyways let's got sit under that tree and think of somthing to flashback about.

Ulrich: Ok

They all walked over to the huge oak tree and sat down.

Odd: What about the time when Yumi first came here and she barely spoke English.

Jeremie:Yeah I remember one time we were all racing in the hall way.

------------------------

FLASHBACK

------------------------

Odd: (_pretending to be a News Reporter)_ This is Odd Della Robbia coming to you live from Kadic Academy where they are holding the national sock racing championship. And now over to my lovely Co-Host Yumi Ishiyama.

Yumi: Thank you Odd, I am standing here with Ulrich Stern one of the racers today. So Ulrich, who do you think will be winning here tonight.

Ulrich: Of cource I think I will win. I'm like totoally awsome.

Yumi: I did not understand a word you just said. So I am going to cross over to our next racer Jeremie Bepop.

Jeremie: That's Belpois.

Yumi: Yeah whatever, I don't get paid to say it right. Well do you really think you stand a chance against the fast, magnifisent, handsome, and so super kawaii Ulrich.

Jeremie: Yeah I think I stand a pretty good chance.

Yumi busts out laughing and Jeremie walked away feeling insulted.

Yumi: -giggling- back to you Odd.

Odd: Thank you Yumi, now we're about to start the races Yumi count them down.

Yumi: San, Ni, Ichi, Go.

Ulrich and Jeremie took off Ulrich was the first to touch the wall on the other side but while trying to make it back he slipped. Jeremie was laughing as he crossed the finish line.

Jeremie: -to Yumi- and you thought I couldn't win. HaHaHaHaHa

Yumi pretends to punch Jeremie in the face and he fell over.

Yumi: Well Odd, it looks like it's our turn.

Odd: Bring it on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich: Hello this is Ulrich Stern coming to you live from blah blah blah blah. And now over to my dorky Co-Host Jeremie Belpois.

Jeremie: Thank you, that was the host of the show Ulrich ,who might I add, shaves his legs and under arms. Well here we are with Yumi Ishiyama one of the racers. Yumi can you tell us how you're feeling right now?

Yumi: -in Japanese- I feel great! Odd is totoally going down he's going to wish he was never born!

Jeremie: Ok now let's skip Odd and go straight to the race. Ok 3,2,1, go

Yumi and Odd took off Odd touch the wall first and started to make his way to the finish line. All of the sudden, Yumi slips and hits the ground hard. Everyone runs over to her side.

Yumi: Odd did you cross the finish line.

Odd: No

Yumi: Why you had the perfect chance to win.

Odd: I came to see if you were OK.

After he said that Yumi stood up and ran towards the finish line.

Yumi: -Japanese- suckers

Odd: Wow she's smart.

----------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS

----------------------------------

Aelita: She really cought on fast in the game of cheating.

Ulrich: Yeah she was just joking around though.

Aelita: Ulrich?

Ulrich: What?

Aelita: Do you really shave your legs and underarms?

Ulrich: Ok maybe I tried it once OK get off me.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**WELL HERE YOU GO THE FIFTH CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT. I GUESS IT WAS OK THOUGH. I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. WELL R&R**_


	7. The Breast of Tokyo

_**HELLO! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY IF THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS SUCKED BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE BETTER. THANK YOU FOR READING IT. SEE YOU AT THE END.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yumi: The doctors says it won't be two weeks but a little over a week.

Ulrich: Well atleast your going to be OK.

Odd: Yeah we don't want to be stuck with Aelita for the rest of our lives.

Aelita: Hello, standing right here.

Hiroki walked in the room with something in his hands that looked like a pair of underwear.

Hiroki: Yumi, if you and Ulrich are going to do some things in your room you need to make sure Ulrich takes his underwear with him.

Ulrich's eyes widened as he looked up at Mr. Ishiyama who was glaring at him.

Ulrich: Oh wow look at the time, we really need to get back to school.

Mr. Ishiyama: You're not going anywhere until you and me have a little talk.

Mr. Ishiyama grabbed Ulrich by the collar and drug him outside.

Yumi: Daddy, don't hurt him.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Don't worry, I'll go make sure he just talks too him.

Hiroki: Wait until they find out these are Odd's.

Odd stared at Hiroki then tried to make his way towards the door.

Hiroki: Don't worry I won't tell, besides I got them from your room.

Yumi: Hiroki zip it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich walked back in the room and sat in the chair without saying a word.

Jeremie: So what did he want.

Ulrich: I don't want to talk about it.

Odd: It was that bad, huh?

Mr. & Mrs. Ishiyama walked back in the room and stood against the wall. Mr. Ishiyama was still staring at Ulrich.

Hiroki: You know this reminds me of a funny story that happened back in Tokyo.

-----------------------

FLASHBACK

-----------------------

Yumi was walking around Tokyo, looking for some new clothes. She looked and saw a cute Japanese guy skateboarding through the streets. All the girl stopped to stare but Yumi could care less about him. He stopped right beside Yumi.

Guy: Hey babe.

Yumi: Hello.

Guy: So are you doing anything later.

Yumi: Yeah, but not with you.

Guy: Come on, a guy like me never meets a girl as hot as you. Just give me a chance sweetie.

Yumi: Don't call me "sweetie".

Guy: Ok but let me just warn you, I'll be back for you.

The guy skated away but turned back around when he realizes he forgot his helmet. He started skating towards Yumi, he was planning to stop before he got to her but it didn't work. He fell on top of Yumi with his face perfectly between her _you knows_. Yumi layed on the ground and stared at the sky. The guy wouldn't get up for some reason. People started to crowd Yumi and the guy.

Yumi: Someone please get him off of me.

The police came and lifted the boy off of Yumi.

Guy: whoa that was awsome.

The police carried him off and Yumi just stood there holding her chest.

------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS

------------------------------

Everyone in the room was laughing except for Ulrich, he didn't find it very funny.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Oh what about that time Yumi was at the Tokyo pool.

Yumi: Mom I don't want to talk about that.

Mrs. Ishiyama: I know that's why I'm telling it.

---------------------

FLASHBACK

--------------------

Yumi was swimming in the Tokyo pool with her friends from Japan.

Hitomi: Hey Yumi, I dare you to jump off the highest diving board.

Yumi: No way, you know I'm terrified of hights.

Hitomi: Come on it will be cool.

The others agreed.

Yumi: Fine.

Yumi swam out of the pool and started to climb up the tallest ladder to get to the divinf board. When Yumi finally reached the top, she walked to the edge of the board. Eveybody in the pool now had their attention on Yumi.

Yumi: Ok here I go.

Yumi jumped off and moved to where her hands were going first. When she hit the water she felt like something fell off, but she thought maybe it was just the bubbles rubbing against her body. When Yumi re-surffaced she laughed as everyone clapped.

Yumi: That was so much fun.

Hitomi: We told you.

Yumi swam to the ladder and pulled herself up. She heard alot of gasping and some guys were screaming some sexual things.

Hiromi: Yumi!

Yumi looked down and say that her top had come off. She gasped and tried to cover herself up while blushing.

---------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS

---------------------------------

Aelita: Wow, how could you not know that your top fell off.

Yumi: I'm stupid.

Ulrich: That was kind of funny.

Mr. Ishiyama: I told you not to talk for the rest of the visit.

Ulrich: Sorry I forgot.

Hiroki: Daddy that wasn't even Ulrich's underwear.

Odd closed his eyes thinking Hiroki was about to tell Mr. Ishiyama that they wer his.

Hiroki: They were mine, I was joking before.

Mrs. Ishiyama: Wow, it looks like you owe somebody an apology, Takeo.

Mr. Ishiyama: Sorry, Ulrich.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**WELL THERE YOU GO ANOTHER FUNNY CHAPTER. THANKS **__**KiwiR0x**_ FOR THE HELP :) R & R

-LYOKOFREAK 11 (ALANNA) 


	8. The Almost Sweet Escape

_**HELLO!!!!!! WELL HERE YOU GO THE FINAL CHAPTER -SNIFF- WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE. I WILL TRY TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER STORY SOON I ALREADY HAVE A FEW IDEAS :) THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting in the hospital all alone talking.

Ulrich: So where did your parents go?

Yumi: They took Hiroki to go get some flu shots so he don't end up like me.

Ulrich: How long will that take?

Yumi: Well since it's Hiroki it'll probably take about 2 hours to get him in the building.

Ulrich laughed then stood up and leaned towards Yumi.

Ulrich: So they'll be gone for a while.

Yumi -leaning up- Ulrich I don't want you to get sick.

Ulrich: I won't get sick.

Ulrich and Yumi's lips touched and they stayed that way until Odd interupted (sp?) them 10 minutes later.

Odd: Ulrich!!! Jim said, WHOA,...Jim said to get you butt back to the school it's 10:00 P.M.

Ulrich: Odd, can't you see I'm busy.

Yumi: It's ok Ulrich, you can go. You don't want Jim to get you do you.

Ulrich nodded and walked out of the room.

Ulrich: I hope you're happy, Odd.

Odd: I am, Jim didn't really tell you to come on and it's really not 10:00 P.M.

Ulrich looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:00 P.M.

Ulrich: I hate you dude.

Odd: I know.

Odd and Ulrich walked back to Kadic (_which is in France haha I remember :P_) and met Aelita and Jeremie sitting on the beach.

Aelita: So how is Yumi doing?

Ulrich: She's doing better -sneezes- it might not be long before she can come home.

Odd: Whoa Ulrich, you don't look so good.

Ulrich: What are you talking about?

Jeremie: Are you feeling ok? You look kind of pale.

Ulrich: I feel fine, I just need to start going to the tanning bed more than I do.

Aelita felt Ulrich's forhead.

Aelita: Whoa, you're burning up. Are you sure you're feeling OK.

Ulrich: I'm fine.

Odd: Let's take him to the infirmary.

Ulrich: No let's not, Ulrich's fine.

Odd: He's speaking to his self in third-person. There's something wrong with him.

Ulrich: Let's just have another flashback, ok

Odd: Ok what do you want to flashback about?

Jeremie: What about that time Yumi dared Ulrich to run around campus Naked and he got suspended for a week.

Odd: That was hilarious.

Ulrich: Let's not talk about that one.

Aelita: I want to hear about that one.

Ulrich: No you don't.

Odd: What about the time Hiroki cought Ulrich crawling out of Yumi's window at 5 in the morning.

Ulrich: How did you hear about that?

Odd: That Hiroki is not very secretive.

Aelita: Oh tell us what happened.

Ulrich: Fine.

---------------------

FLASHBACK

--------------------

Yumi and Ulrich were having their usual make-out session in her room. Ulrich had taken off her shirt and she took off his. This went on for hours then they decided they wanted to go all the way. So Ulrich-(_i don't do lemons so use your imagination)_

After it was all over Yumi and Ulrich went to sleep together. Yumi woke up first because she heard the sound of the front door closing. Yumi got on her clothes and ran down stair and saw her parents and Hiroki walking in.

Yumi: Mom, Dad? What are you guys doing here?

Mr. Ishiyama: The show got cancelled so we decided we'd come home early. Why?

Yumi: No reason, you just scared me when I heard the door shut. I was asleep up there with Ul-My teddy bear.

Mr. Ishiyama looked at his daughter with questioning eyes.

Mr. Ishiyama: Yumi, is there a certain boy up there in your room? And does this certain boy have brown hair? And does this certain boy go by the name of Ulrich?

Yumi: What? No, he's not up there.

Mr. Ishiyama: Oh well then you won't mind if I went up there and checked now would you?

Yumi: Well it's just that, while you were gone I got sick and it's a mess up there.

Mr. Ishiyama: Well then I need to go clean it up don't I?

Yumi: No, it's very dirty in there. It'd make you sick.

it was too late, Mr. Ishiyama was turning the knob on Yumi's door. Yumi gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Mr. Ishiyama opened the door and saw that nobody in there. He looked at Yumi.

Yumi: -burst out laughing- you actually thought there was a guy up there. You should have seen the look on you face.

Hiroki was down in the kitchen getting him something to drink. He looked out the window and saw the figure of a certain brown haird boy crawling down the trees. Hiroki opened the window and stared at Ulrich.

Hiroki: Be careful, you don't want to fall.

Ulrich turned back and gave him the shhh sign then jumped down and ran as fast as he could to the school building.

------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS

------------------------------

Ulrich: And it really was my underwear Hiroki found. I was in such a hurry to get out of there I forgot them.

Everyone laughed but stopped when they saw someone walking towards them, it was Yumi. Odd ran over to Yumi and gave her a big kiss on the cheek then turned to see if Ulrich saw, he did.

Ulrich: You just wait, Odd. You're going to get it.

Ulrich walked over to Yumi and gave her a hug.

Aelita: Yay you're finally better.

Yumi:Yep, I feel alot better.

Jeremie: Yeah well the hospital will probably have to check another patient into the hospital.

Jeremie pointed to Ulrich who had Odd by the collar.

Ulrich: I told you, I'm not sick. -sneeze-

Right when Ulrich sneezed Dorathy/Yolanda walked up to him.

Dorathy/Yolanda: Ulrich you're burning up. Come on let me take you temperature.

Ulrich walked of with the nurse and as it turned off he had the flu.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AWSOME I FINALLY FINISHED MY 4TH STORY YAY ME. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT R&R AND KEEP AND EYE OUT FOR MY NEXT STORY.**_


End file.
